1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having an earphone container for containing an earphone therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a plurality of electronic devices, such as smart phones, notebook computers, and so on, having a function for playing music have become known. Usually, an earphone is used to connect with an electronic device. The electronic device plays music and transmits sounds of the music to a user via the earphone. However, it is often inconvenient to bring the earphone together with the electronic device. In addition, the earphone often includes a long cable, which can become tangled.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.